The Inquisitor's Desk
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: Companion piece to 'Agents of the Inquisition', get to know the Agents as the story progresses. Will update regularly, will most likely contain spoilers in the future.
1. Gillard Ford

**File 1:**

**Gillard Ford**

**Title: The Leader**

**Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **31

**Current status: **Active

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** (Shield and weapon)

**Specialization: **Champion

**Other skill specifications: **Shield and weapon, Defender, Battle-master.

**Biography:** Born eldest son to a noble family in Kirkwall, Gillard Ford was always meant to be a politician in the corrupt City-state; but he chose a life as a warrior instead. Rising to the rank of lieutenant in the City guard for the past ten years, Ford had witnessed the city at its worst. He fought against the Qunari during their looting of the city, and he helped Knight-Captain Aveline secure the city during the aftermath of the chantry destruction. This has left him a hard boiled, no nonsense soldier that is as capable a leader and as a follower.

**Advisors' evaluation:**

** Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** Knight-Lieutenant Ford has proven himself as a capable leader during the investigation of Ghislain Fortress, dedicated to our cause, and down to earth with the situation at hand. Hence why I recommend him as the direct commanding officer for the Agents in general. While he does hold some prejudices towards Mages and Qunari, it is understandable given his background. But luckily he's able to put them behind him at least during the mission.

It should be noted that Ford has a brother; one Knight-Captain Kyle Ford of the Templar order formally stationed at the Kirkwall Circle of Magi (locally called 'The Gallows'). And that reports suggest that the Knight-Captain may have joined the Red Templars… best not to tell Ford this until confirmation is achieved.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** The Knight-Lieutenant has proven himself an apt leader both on and off the battlefield. His background as a noblemen may prove useful in a mission of the more civilized persuasion. Should diplomacy be a first priority I'd recommend him for the job, and if all else fails, he's still quite skilled with a blade.


	2. Fredrick Collins

**File 2:**

**Fredrick Collins**

**Title: The Youth**

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 20

**Current Status: **Active

**Class: **warrior

**Weapon(s):** long sword

**Specializations:** None

**Other skill specification:** none

**Biography: **Fredrick Collins is a young lad who volunteered to join the Inquisition much to the irritation of his father, Bann Oswald Collins of Rainesfere. This is due to the fact that Fredrick is Oswald's last surviving son. Once the youngest of four, Fredrick's eldest brother died during the massacre of Ostagar; while the other two died during the battle of Denerim. The lad's young age of ten was all that protected him from joining the battle. Now a young man looking to escape the shadow of his brothers' sacrifice; he joined the Inquisition in hopes to prove himself.

**Advisors' evaluation:**

** Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** As the youngest son of a Bann, Fredrick should have the rudimentary knowledge of politics within Fereldan, and may prove useful in any diplomatic mission required within the nation.

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor: **While a young lad with limited skills in swordplay, Fredrick Collins has the potential to become a skilled and seasoned soldier. While I still question the rational in having such a green warrior partake in high risk operations, it is hard to refute a personal recommendation from the King of Fereldan himself.


	3. Anais Bellerose

**File 3:**

**Anais Bellerose**

**Title: The Sensual Assassin**

**Race: **elf

**Gender: **female

**Age:** 28

**Current status: **Active

**Class:** Rogue

**Weapons:** twin daggers

**Specialization:** Assassin

**Other skill specifications:** Dual weapon, Subterfuge, Scoundrel.

**Biography:** Born to two servants of the De Montfort household; the then minor lord Prosper De Montfort found she had an innate talent for stealth and had her trained by a paid Antivan Crow to become his personal Assassin. She would become his secret weapon for the grand game, often 'selling' her to his rivals as a servant of the more erotic nature only to have them die of unfortunate 'accidents', but surely the elf had nothing to do with the occasional rusty chain link holding up a chandelier, or an unknowing chef putting dangerously mislabeled ingredients into the noblemen's food… right?

**Advisors' Evaluation:**

** Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** A skilled murderer and assassin, Anais is an exceptionally gifted individual with a wide range of skills. As skilled at reconnaissance and stealth as well as dueling and extermination, she will work in most missions and prove invaluable in any group. Though her flirtatious disposition might need some reigning in.

** Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor: **Her whole life has been used as a weapon in the Grand Game of Orlais, so her knowledge of Orlesian politics, and would serve well as a backup to any failed negotiations.


	4. Osmond

**File 4:**

**Osmond**

**Title: The Old Veteran**

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 49

**Current status:** Active

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** shield and weapon

**Specializations:** Mercenary

**Other skill specifications:** Shield and weapon, Defender, Vanguard

**Biography:** Osmond is a man who has seen it all. He's fought high dragon in the Frostback Mountains and demons in the oldest elven ruins. He was the son of a Fereldan farmer until he decided to become a member of the Wild Hounds Mercenary Company. Renowned for their cold hard efficiency to get the job done. Apparently a falling out with the companies leader lead to Osmond leaving the group.

**Advisors' evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor: **his many years of experience as a mercenary shows that he knows what needs to be done in order to achieve victory. He is a capable leader able to make sound decisions and seems to be a very agreeable person with his fellow agents.


	5. Jovkus Myathos

**File 5:**

**Jovkus Myathos**

**Title: The Guilty Survivor**

**Race:** Dwarf

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Current status: **Active

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** Battle axe

**Specializations: **Berserker

**Other skill specification: **Two-handed, Vanguard, Battle master

**Biography:** A former member of the warrior caste of Orzammar. Jovkus Myathos was exiled into the deep roads after murdering a member of the noble caste. The reason for the murder was never revealed. What is known is that he spent six years in the Deep Roads by himself before finally finding a way to the surface where he became a mercenary for another eight years.

**Advisor's evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** A skilled warrior, if antisocial. The dwarf has been through hell in the Deep Roads and has hardened as a result. Though he does seem to lighten up with his fellow agents. What is important is that he follows orders and performs amicably.


	6. Saareba

**File 6:**

**Saareba**

**Title: The Tevinter Kossith**

**Race:** Kossith

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 26

**Current status:** Active

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s):** staff

**Specializations:** Force mage

**Other skill specifications:** Spirit, Primal

**Biography:** 'Saareba' was born in Qunari society and lived there until she secretly discovered she was a mage, or _'Saarebas'_ as their culture calls them. She somehow ran away and made it to Tevinter where she was adopted by a magister by the name of Helene. She often shies away from the topic of her time in Tevinter under Helene's tutelage, but she does hold her mistress in high regard.

Let the record show that Magister Helene was assassinated, and Saareba holds the Venatori responsible for the murder. She joined the Inquisition when she heard that we were opposing the cult.

**Advisors' Evaluation:**

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor: **A Qunari who was a Tevinter apprentice. If we didn't have demons pouring out of the sky, I normally wouldn't believe this walking contradiction, but where we are. Saareba has proven to be an exceptionally knowledgeable mage and has a kind heart, and would prove most helpful on any team.


	7. Naleen

**File 7:**

**Naleen of the Malamna Clan**

**Title: The Keeper's Second**

**Race:** Elf

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 24

**Current status:** Active

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s):** Heartwood staff

**Specializations: **Spirit Healer

**Other skill Specification:** creation, spirit, Dalish magic teachings.

**Biography:** Being one of the two young mages in her clan, by tradition there would only be one Keeper's First. Though she's not chosen as First, by the Keeper's guidance, she has found her calling as the clan's most revered healer. She's decently content caring for own people but always wished to give more, to treat others outside of her clan equally and suspicion of other races is not a necessity. The prospect was unlikely until the Breach appeared and Thedas started plunging into chaos. Although she's not a fighter she would not stand idly watching her world falls apart and simply despairs. In the interest of not just the Dalish but also her ideal she would be part of the solution.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** Naleen joined the Inquisition in hopes of helping the world as a whole. Though she admits to not being much of a fighter, her healing abilities are much appreciated on the field. She can serve as invaluable in the missions more high risk to the agents health.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** Naleen is a shy and young, clearly unknowledgeable in cultures outside her own. Even her skills in our language is minimalist; often speaking words of Dalish and common in the same sentence. I hope her time among the agents helps her learn other cultures with an open mind and become more sociable among them. Though I have noticed her and Agent Collins having a companionable accompaniment with each other, how… interesting.


	8. Aniel

**File 8:**

**Aniel**

**Title: The Elven Bard**

**Race: **Elf

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 26

**Current Status:** Active

**Class:** Rogue

**Weapon(s):** Throwing Knives

**Specializations:** Illusionist (?)

**Other skill Specifications:** Dual throwing daggers, Subterfuge,

**Biography:** Little is known about this Bard; except that he seems to hold himself in high regards for a city elf, and that (as shown in a marksmen contest with fellow agent Hall) that his skills with the throwing knife borders on the preternatural. When asked about his skills, the elf tends to shy away from the topic.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** a skilled fighter without a doubt. Though I do worry about his motives; seeing as bards are often used as assassins and spies. I would keep an eye on him just in case.

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** As a professional bard myself, I have heard of the elven bard. Word has it he has built himself quite the reputation in the many years he's been in service. Though I do doubt his commitment to the cause.


	9. Gerard Bastian

**File 9:**

**Gerard Bastian**

**Title: **The Templar

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 29

**Current Status:** Active

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** Weapon and shield

**Specialization:** Templar

**Other skill Specifications:** Vanguard, weapon and shield, Battle master

**Biography:** Born to a devote family of Templars, it was obvious what Gerard was expected to become, and become one he did. His particular role within the Order was hunting and tracking apostates, one of his early missions left him the sole survivor of a battle against a maleficar, but with a blind eye. Another, similar event years later would make him see the corruption within the order. When the Mage-Templar war broke out and the Templars defected from the chantry, Gerard joined the Inquisition. He now seeks to restore the order to its original prestige and honor.

Let it be noted that while he doesn't hate mages, he is very weary and suspicious of them.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** Dedicated to his own cause, Gerard's interests just happen to line up with the Inquisition's. He does what is needed for the mission, but holds quite the temper, which only raises when mages are around.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** Gerard intends to restore the Templar order to its original status and prestige as an honorable order, which has degraded into violent murderers in recent years. While I commend his pure intention, very rarely does one individual change the world by himself.


End file.
